2 Total Drama Hollywood
by 123jm1
Summary: 2. SEASON 2 of my Total Drama Island MUST READ Total Drama Island , 12 campers are coming back, what would they face? who would win! Find it on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD
1. Chapter 1 Actors assault

Nate: yo, wassup!!! Remeber me, its me Nate!! Welcome to TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWWOD!!! We were supposed to be doing TDA, but my bro Chris is kind of doing it slow, so the producers send us to Hollywood studios!!! The rules are the same, 2 teams, the loser team must vote off someone at the Chinese theatre!!, the person who doesn't receives a trophy, must immediately walk the hall of shame and catch the famous lameousine and they are out!! The 12 campers almost arrive, so don't move and keep watching TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!!

--theme song plays--

_--Nate appears at the Hollywood studios carrying a camera, the camera moves and it shows Arnold playing with an star wars sword and he trips, Scott laughs at him then he starts following Jake because he rip his pants, Meg and Nick are walking and Johnny is stealing Nick's wallet, Amber is walking with a lot of paparazzi around her, Kaylee is running towards famous people , camera goes into a trailer and it shows Dove looking at costumes while Tori is sitting on a couch looking everywhere, the camera goes behind that trailer and Cameron and Bonnie are making out and they look at the camera with a weird face, the camera goes into the exclusive room and it shows Ashley and Chong Yin screaming at the television, Sharon reading a book and Jack doing a spank to , then it shows the 12 people standing in front of the Hollywood sign and Nate takes a picture--- _

Nate: welcome back!, looks like the people just arrive. –a bus arrives- Lets welcome them back!

--The people get down of the bus—

Nate: hey all!!

All: hey Nate!!

Meg: cool Hollywood!!!!!!

Nate: yea!! Isnt this…

Kayle: I know its awesome!!!!!!!! Omg omg –she jumps-

Nate: wow!!!! Oh its you Arnold!!

---Arnold is wearing a weird mask—

Arnold: hey Nate!!

Nate: why is your voice weird?

Arnold: this luke skywalker special mask, changes your voice to the character one, I'm always wearing it!!!

Nate: mmm… ok? Lets go into Hollywood studios!!!

---They all go in---

Nate: ok, you will have 2 trailers to sleep on, they have divisions for guys and girls, you will also have a director chair to tell us what you are felling!

----confessionals---

Scott: mmm… this place is kind of weird, but at least is better than the old set place TDA is being hold!!!

Tori: well, this place looks safer –suddenly a light falls- or not, ahhhhh

Dove: omg omg, Hollywood!! So that means… lots of costumes!!!

-----ends------

Nate: ok lets go in the set 31 to make the teams.

Kaylee: omg omg omg!!! Is that Tom Cruise!!!

---she runs towards Tom and hugs him, suddenly Tom's guards trow away Kaylee and shoot her with a tranquilizer dart—

Nate: mmm… yea, you shouldn't do that, you can get in problems.

---suddenly everyone runs to ask for autographs-

----confessionals----

Nate: What were the producers thinking???

----ends-------

-they all arrive at set 31-

Nate: ok guys! This will be where most of the challenges are going to be hold! So lets start to make the teams, Screening gophers and the action bass

Gophers:

Arnold

Meg

Cameron

Amber

Jake

Bonnie

---Cameron and Bonnie smile—

Bass:

Scott

Dove

Johnny

Kaylee

Nick

Tori

Nate: left trailer gophers, right trailer bass, go leave ur stuff and come back here in 10 minutes!!!

--confessional---

Meg: yay I love my team!! Well Nick isn't on it :(

Scott: omg I'm with the 3 crazy chicks!!!!

----ends------

--they leave running, paparazzi run behind Amber--

--they go back at set 31--

Dove: where is Kaylee?

-Kaylee arrives walking from side to side--

Tori: omg whats wrong with you???

---they all see she got a dart on her back--

Scott: Kaylee you gotta stop doing that!!!

Kaylee: hehehheeheheheheheheheh!! Im flying!!!

Nate: ok campers hope you are all ready for your first challenge!! There will be 4 famous people holding a stamp form they're back! Ok ready set goo!!!

--they leave running--

Johnny: :o look there's a stamp, Il go get it!!

Nick: ok dude!!

--Johnny grabs it and it won't come out, so he starts pulling hard and the person realizes, he keeps pulling until he gets it, the person is mad at him and starts following him—

Scott: hahaha, well at least we got 1!!

Bonnie: look there is one!!

--Jake and Meg go to grab it and they get it-

--Dove is about to grab one, but suddenly Kaylee runs in and hugs the artist—

Dove: Kaylee!!!!

--Kaylee grabs the stamp, but gets shoot by the guards, she is dizzy and Bonnie steals the stamp from her, Bonnie pulls a cable of a standing camera with her foot and the camera falls—

Tori: ahhh we are going to die!!! -she runs away—

Dove: :/ -she leaves jumping-

Nate: looks like Bass got 1 and gophers 2, so if the bass gets the last they tie if not they lose!!!

--Nick sees the stamp, meg sees the stamp, they grab it at the same time---

Nick: :O

Meg: :)

Nick: take it!!

Meg: but but… your team will lose!!

Nick: yea, but you will cause your team the win!!

Meg: awww!! –she leaves with the stamp—

Nick: :)

Nate: The winners!!: the Gophers!!!!!! Bass Ill see you at the Chinese theatre!!

----confessionals-------

Scott: what the –beep- was that dude thinking???

Nick: crap!! I gave Meg the win, but I cause my team the lose!!! :/

Johnny: Nick messed up! But Kaylee kind of did it horrible too by screaming around the people!!

Kaylee: omg this was so funny!!!!!! Hahahhaah ouch, I got something on my back –she looks and she gets a dart- :o hahahahaha!!!

-------ends-------

Scott: hey Johnny! Who are you voting off?

Johnny: well I don't know I guess Kaylee!

Scott: mmm. I was thinking of Nick, he made us lost!

Johnny: yea, but Kaylee gets really excited with famous people and that messes us up!

Scott: mmm.. I guess!!!

-----Chinese theatre-----

Nate: I got 6 people, but only 5 trophies, the person who doesn't receives one must walk the hall of shame, catch the lameousine and leave!!!! First trophy goes to:

Johnny

Dove

Scott

Tori

Nate: and final one goes to….

--dramatic music is played-

…………………….

……………

…….

..

Nick

Nate: sorry Kaylee time to walk the hall of shame!!!

Kaylee: aww crap!!!! Bye guys!! –she does her annoying scream- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Kaylee walks the hall of shame and before getting on the lameousine, she says:

Kaylee: hey Nate, does this takes you to the exclusive room? Ching Yon is there :)

Nate: mmm… first is Chong Yin and second I don't know, you will see –he shoots the door—

--Kaylee comes out of the window-

Kaylee: bye Tom!!! I love you!!!!!!!!! –she gets shoot by a tranquilizer dart and she falls into the lameosuine-

---confessionals----

Scott: 1 crazy chick gone!!, 2 more left!!! Muhahah!!

----ends------

Nate: Crazy day, wasn't it!!! Anyways, Who will be going home next time? What crazy challenge will the guys do? Find out this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD


	2. Chapter 2 The musical

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Hollywood, we welcome the 12 tied people, made 2 teams: screening gophers and the action bass. They're first challenge was to get 4 stamps from random actors, at the end it was Kaylee who board the lameousine, what would happen tonight on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!

--theme song plays--

---Nate stand in front of the trailers—

Nate: wake up guys!!! Get ready for today challenge which is: making a musical!!!

All: -sights-

---Exclusive room---

Ashley: aww crap! A musical, Im not tolerating watching only, I got to do something!!!

Sharon: Shut up!!! :/

--Hollywood studios—

--they guys leave running to set 31, Arnold stays at the trailer ---

Cameron: come on Arnold!!

Jake: yea move it dude!!

Arnold: wait, let me just save the game –he says while holding his PSP--, go ahead ill go in a second.

--Cameron and Jake leave running, Arnolds leaves and when he is about to get to the set, he gets pull and disappears from the scene, then he appears 5 minutes later running toward the set--

---All arrive to the set—

Nate: ok, you will have 1 hour to prepare your 10 minute play starting now!!! Remember it must be a musical!!

--the teams go to different side of the set—

---Gophers:

Meg: awww can we make a love story??? Please please please

The rest: ok :/

---- Bass:

Johnny: I say we should make a comedy!!

Dove: yea that would be so cool!!!

----confessionals---

Dove: omg a play!!! Lots of great costumes!!!

----ends-----

Nick: ok we got to decide who is each!

Scott: ok who would like to be the main character?

Dove: meee !!!!

Scott: ok Dove is the main, who would like to be his brother??

Dove: meee!!!

Scott: huh?

Nick: Dove, you cant be 2 characters at once!!!

Dove: yes I can, lots of costumes!!

All: :/

--- Gophers:

Amber: ok, who is good at singing?

Bonnie: I am :)

Arnold: I am also!!

Meg: ok Arnold, but you will have to take that mask off!!

Arnold: :o wait never mind!! I can be mmm….mmmm…. the bad guy that wants the good girl!!

Bonnie: ok

Jake: I would be the main one, I think I can sing!!

Cameron: ok so we got, Bonnie as the main girl, Jake as the main dude, they are in love, Meg is Bonnie best friend that helps her, I am Jake's best friend who helps him!! Arnold is the bad guy and Amber is a random character! Ok?

All: ok!!

--- Bass

Nick: ok so Dove is the main girl, I am his brother, Johnny is my best friend, Scott would be the seller and Tori will be the chick we beat up!!

Tori: mm ok? But you aren't going to hit me right?

Scott: no xd

--Gophers

Meg: ohhh can we make a kiss scene!!

Amber, Arnold, Jake, Bonnie: Yea that would be awesome!!!

---confessionals---

Bonnie: the kiss scene will be silly, but I hope Cameron doesn't gets angry :/

Cameron: I don't really like the kiss thing!!

---ends------

Nate: ok time is up, so get ready Bass cause you are going first!!

--Bass play

--Dove and Nick appear walking at a park, Dove starts singing a song about how she loves the park and Nick sings about how hungry he is, suddenly Scott sings about the chips he is selling, so Nick and Dove run to buy them, but Tori slips in and buys the chips before, Nick and Dove get angry and start following her, Johnny jumps in and grabs her—

---Johnny, Nick and Dive sing: Smack that all on the floor… (while fake punching Tori)

Nate: hahahahahah stop guys hahahahaha, ok its turn for the Gophers

---Gophers play

--Bonnie and Meg are singing of how Bonnie likes Jake, then Jake and Cameron apper singing about Bonnie—

--Amber jumps in—

Amber: (says singing) You should be with her, and you with him!!!

Jake, Bonnie: (say singing) Who are you??

Amber: (singing) mmm…mmm a random character –she runs out of scene—

--Arnold appears and starts to sing( with the weird mask voice); he sings about he getting Bonnie love and Meg and Cameron push him out, so Jake and Bonnie look at each other and they are going to kiss, but suddenly Cameron jumps in and pushes Jake---

Nate: :o, well that was random!!

Meg: noo wait!! Play ain't over yet!!

Nate: mmm.. STOP, don't continue, I saw enough!!! So now me and Chef J.R will vote which play is the winner!!!

Amber: what happened Cameron??

Cameron: oops sorry!!

--30 minutes pass—

Nate: Bass play was so funny but your singing was awful!!!, Gopher play had a good singing. But the end was random –he looks at Cameron--, but anyways the winner is…… The Action Bass!!!!

Bass: yay!!

Gophers: aww!!!

Arnold: dude you mess up!!

Cameron: -sighs-

-----confessionals---

Jake: What the heck with Cameron?

Bonnie: aww Cameron got jealous about the kiss!!

---ends-------

--Later on that day---

Bonnie: aww you were so cute, hehe!

Cameron: -blushes-

---they make out---

Nate: Gophers get ready to go to the Chinese theatre!!

---Chinese theatre---

Nate: I got 5 trophies, but 6 people sitting in front of me, trophies for:

Meg

Jake

Bonnie

Amber

Nate: final trophy goes to:

-plays dramatic music-

….

…

…

Arnold

Nate: sorry Cameron hall of shame is that way!!

Cameron: :(

Bonnie: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't do it, I'm going with him!!!

Cameron: Bonnie no!! you have to be strong!!! Do this for both of us.

---They both walk the hall of shame making out, until Cameron gets on the lameousine, while Bonnie waves at him—

Nate: you may go back to studios gophers!!

Nate: What crazy challenge will our contestants face? Who would be walking the hall of shame? Will Arnold ever take his mask off?, Find out this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Catch me if you can

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD, both teams made 2 musicals, gophers made a love story and bass made a comedy. Both plays were awesome until Cameron got mad and push Jake out of the kiss –shows clip- and that cause the gophers the lose and Cameron the lameousine. Who would be going home tonight? What crazy things will our contestants do? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!

--theme song plays—

---Gopehrs trailer/ boys side---

--Jake wakes up and looks at Arnold who is still sleeping—

--confessional----

Jake: ok, I decided on doing this crazy prank on Arnold, I'm going to put this weird paint in his face, the paint will make him scratchy and when he scratches he will move the paint all over his face!!!

--------ends------

--Jake goes next to Arnold and he takes his special mask of and…---

Jake: ahhhhhhhhh omg ahhhhhhhhhhh that's why you wouldn't take your mask off!!

---Ashley is lying on the bed---

--The Gophers girls appear—

Bonnie: huh? Ashley? What are you doing here?

---Nate arrives---

Nate: what was that scream for? –he looks at Ashley—huh? Ok what the heck are you doing here?

Ashley: oh crap!!

Nate: where is Arnold?? What you did to him??

Ashley: well…. Before the musical challenge I saw Arnold running behind everyone, so I though I could cover him because his weird mask changes your voice.

Nate: ok, but where the –beep- is he?

Ashley: well.. I tied him on a chair at set 12.

All: wow!!

Ashley: :/

Nate: Chef J.R, go get Arnold! We got to talk seriously on this!!!

--5 minutes later Chef J.r arrives with Arnold—

Arnold: you –beep-

Ashley: oopsie :/

Nate: well… mmm, this means that Arnold stays and Ashley … -he gets interrupted—

Chef J.R: hey Nate come to see this!!

---they go into the compute trailer---

Chef J.R: look the ratings just went up like 1000 cause Ashley!!!

Nate: :o ok

--they go back to the gophers trailer---

Nate: ok, so where was i? o yea, Arnold would you follow me for a sec..

--Nate and Arnold walk towards the exit of the studios, the rest gophers follow them—

Nate: well so this means that… Ashley stays and Arnold leaves!!!

Arnold: what?? But that is unfair!!

Nate: dude, it's a reality show, nothing is fair!!

--Nate throws Arnold into the lameousine---

Nate: driver drive!!

--the lameousine leaves—

Nate: ok campers get ready for your next challenge at set 31!!

Meg: mmm ok, that was random!!

---confesionals------

Jake: :/ I feel bad for what happen to Arnold, but well now I got 4 chicks around me :), I hope they don't make any girl alliance :/

---ends----

---both teams arrive at set 31---

Scott: why the heck is she here? –looking at Ashley—

Dove: yea, and where is Arnold? … not that I care…

Nate: mmm… long story!! Let's just start with today's challenge, which is….the typical game of cops and robbers!!!, 1 team will be the cops and the other team will be the robbers, the cops must get the robbers, when a cop gets a robber then both are out, if the last cop catches the last robber, the cops win, if not the robbers win.

---confessionals---

Dove: omg, I can use a disguise!!!

Meg: awwwww this sounds fun!!!

----ends-------

Nate: I got 2 papers, each with the team name, -he grabs 1—and the cops are… The gophers, so that means the bass are the robbers, so bass u better start running and hide till the time is up!!

Ashley: hey Johnny, isn't that ironic?

Johnny: :/

--Bass leaves running—

Nate: ok Gophers you may go, catch the bass.

--they leave running---

--Bass

Dove: omg, I gotta go in the costume trailer to get a costume!!

Tori: but that will slow us down!!

Dove: it be quick, you can go, you don't have to wait for me!!

--Dove enters the trailer, Tori leaves running, Dove is lokking for a costume and she finds a robber one, then she exits the trailer---

Dove: now I'm ready to run form the cop!!

---Dove gets catch by Bonnie---

Bonnie: sorry Dove!

Dove: aww I didn't even had time to try it!!

---Bass

Scott: I think we should split so its hard to find us!!

Nick: yea!

--Scott runs away and Nick runs behind a trailer and he finds…

Nick: ahhhh, :o its you!

Meg: awww your silly :)

Nick: aren't you suppose to catch me?

Meg: aren't you suppose to be running form me?

Nick: how could I run away form you?

Meg: aww :) ---they are going to kisss, but suddenly Jake jumps and catches Nick, hitting him and throwing him away---

Meg: awww

Nick: :/

Jake: hahah sorry dude we are out :)

--Meg leaves running--

Tori: oh my gosh, Scott didn't you saw how Nick got catch, he could have died, I don't want that to happen to me!!!! Oh my god there is Ashley!!!!

---Tori runs then stops cause Scott doesn't runs and Tori stops to watch---

Scott: so we meet again!!

Ashley: yea, we do!! –she jumps to catch Scott and he dodges her---

Tori: woot!! Omg that was so awesome!!!

---Ashley jumps and catches Tori---

Tori: ahhhh –she gets thrown to the floor---

---Amber arrives---

Ashley: Amber catch Scott!!!!

---Amber runs behind Scott, but suddenly bunch of paparazzi stand in front of Amber---

Amber: ugh move!!! Please!!! Im losing him!

Paparazzi: We can't you are to hot!!! –takes pictures—

Amber: well you are right!! -she does pictures poses—

--Scott runs away---

Amber: crap!!!

---Meanwhile

Johnny: I'm so tired!!

Meg: hi!!1

Johnny: ahhh

-he runs—

Meg: oh wait!!

---she runs after him, then she stops and starts crying---

Johnny: huh? –he goes next to her-

Meg: -says crying- I'm very bad at this, I can't do anything right!!

Johnny: oh don't say that!! –he sits next to her and suddenly Meg screams while catching him-

Meg: ahh hahahaha I got you!!!

Johnny: wow :/

----confessionals---

Johnny: wow that girl is evil, she trick me!!!

Nick: omg, I cant believe Meg did that xd

Meg: omg that was not me!!!

---ends-----

Nate: looks like we got our final 2, o and cops, you better hurry cause u got 5 minutes left!!!

---Amber sees Scott and Scott runs and crashes with a set of standing cameras and he trips, he tries to get up and his feet gets stuck with a rope, so he trips again and he is stuck—

Scott: oh –beep- I can't –beep- move!!

--Amber is about to catch him, but paparazzi stand in front of her blocking her way—

---confessionals---

Amber: ugh, I couldn't believe I was going to say this: I hate paparazzi!!!!

----ends------

Amber: gosh move –he pushes all and runs towards Scott, she is about to catch him but…

Nate: Time is up!!! Aww cops were so close!! So the winners are the Action Bass!!!, Gophers ill see you at the Chinese theatre!!!

---Later

Dove: hahah that challenge was so fun!!! But I couldn't play it :(

--Gophers (Bonnie, Meg and Jake)

Bonnie: who are you voting for?

Meg: Ashley is kind of mean, but Amber did it kind of bad!

--Amber arrives---

Amber: what? It wasn´t my fault, those paparazzi wouldn't move

Jake: -says in a kind voice- well is your fault to be so pretty!!! –he blushes—

Amber: ugh, whatever –she leaves—

---Chinese theatre---

Nate: 2 lose in a row!! Wow, sucks to be you guys, anyways, I got 4 trophies but 5 gophers, that's a problem, Trophies to:

Meg

Jake

Bonnie

Nate: Final trophy of the evening goes to…

……

-plays dramatic music-

………

……

…

Ashley!!!

Nate: sorry Amber time to walk the hall of shame!

Paparazzi: awww!

---Amber walks the hall of shame with all the paparazzi following her and taking pictures of her---

Amber: Go away!! Its your fault I lost!!!

---confessionals----

Jake: aww poor Amber, but I came here to win!!, 100000 dollars or hotness, money wins!!!

Jack: :) Amber is coming!! ---blushes---

------ends-------

Nate: Who would be walking the hall of shame next week? What crazy challenge will they face? Would I ever get my paycheck? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!


	4. Chapter 4 The haunted mansion

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD, we played a game of cops and robbers, the cops were the gophers and the robbers were the bass, there qere some funnt time –shows clip when Dove is catch- and some crazy stunts –shows clip of Jake catching Nick--, but at the end hotness wasn't enough for Amber, and I haven't got my paycheck yet!!, but anyways, What would happen tonight on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLWYOOD!!

---theme song plays---

Nate: wake up campers,-he hits both doors of trailers--, you got 20 minutes to get ready and meet me at the set 31!!

All: ugh!!

----Set 31

Bonnie: -screaming- Why is all in dark?? Im scared

Nate. Its ok Bonnie, Welcome to the Haunted house!!!

Scott: woho!! Im so excited to get in (sarcasm)

Nate: :/, anyways, today's challenge will be about surviving inside the haunted house without getting trap on a room or getting caught by the spirit of Chef J.R.

Tori: ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!

---confessionals-----

Bonnie: I hope its nor dark in there!!

Scott: ugh, I think we are going to lose, Tori will obviously run screaming!!

-----ends-----

Nate: ok, so the last camper standing will win invincibility for their team, so get ready and goo!!

---the contestants go into the house---

Tori: mmm, Im not going in!!

Nate: well you have to!! –he pushes her into the house---

---Dove arrives---

Nate: what are you doing here? You are suppose to be inside!!

Dove: well, im sorry, I was looking for this awesome costume, there's no need to be… -she gets pushes into the house by Nate and the door is closed—Rude!!

--Tori and Dove are walking together, Jake Meg and Bonnie are walking together, Ashley is by herself, Scott is by himself, Johnny is walking with Nick---

---Bonnie enters another room and she separates form Jake and Meg---

Bonnie: omg Jake, Meg!! Where are you guys, I can't see anything!!

--suddenly she sees and he grabs her---

--Johnny and Nick enter a room and the door closes behind them---

Johnny: oh crap we are stuck!!!

Nick: look the exit door is closing!!

Johnny: omg look a black cat!!

Nick: ahhh, hey there is nothing!!

---when Nick turns, Johnny already is running towards the closing door, he runs after him, Johnny exits but Nick gets trapped---

Nick: crap! What the heck dude!!

Johnny: sorry!!

----confessionals------

Johnny: I feel bad for Nick, but it was me or him, I rather being the one who make our team win the challenge :)

---ends---

---Johnny leaves running---

Nate: Guys, both teams have 1 contestant out!!

---

Tori: omg we are going to die here!

Dove: Tori it's a fake house, and the ghost is Chef. J.R, there's nothing to worry about!

Tori: ahhhhh look there he is!!!

---Tori runs and pushes Dove out of the way and Dove trips and Chef Jr. grabs Dove---

Dove: :/

---

Meg: wow the paint of the walls is funny, but cute –she stops to look at one---

Jake: mmm… Meg we got to keep moving!!!

--they hear Tori's scream---

Meg: omg ahhh –she leaves running—

Jake: Meg stop!! –he runs behind her, but suddenly Chef J.R jumps in front of Jake---

Jake: ahhh

---Chef J.R grabs he---

Meg: omg Jake!! Sorry –she runs---

---

---Tori is screaming and suddenly she gets grab---

--she stops screaming---

Scott: Tori chill, its me!!

--Scott is hidden under a table, Tori sees him and :

Tori: ahhhhhh –she leaves running—

Scott: :/

--suddenly Chef Jr. appears and grabs Scott under the table---

----

Meg: oh hey Ashley!!

Ashley: mmm hi?

Mge: hahahaha –suddenly she gets garb by Chef Jr.---

Ashley: oh –beep- , she runs-

---Johnny and Tori are walking together

---they see Chef .Jr behind them so they run and Johnny pushes Tori into a room and Johnny keeps running—

----

Tori: omg I cant see anything, this looks like a mirror –she walks towards it and sees Chef Jr. on the mirror, so she walks the other way and crashes with Chef J.R and he grabs her---

---confessionals---

Tori: omg Im so happy im out of that horrible house!!

Scott: xd Tori, you got to learn that mirrors shows the things at your back, not in front!!

----ends------

Nate: looks like both teams have 1 person left!!

--Johnny and Ashley get together, they see Chef J.R and start running down a long hall, until they reach a death end with 2 doors next to them, both scream -----

Ashley: Im going on this one

--she is about to go in, but Johnny pulls her and he goes in the one Ashley was going in and the door shuts---

--Ashley sees Chef .JR coming, she screams and goes on the other door, and the door shuts---

---

Johnny: crap im stuck

----

Ashley: -beep im stuck—

---they both see a door that opens and its closing, they both run to the doors and both get out---

---Ashley arrives to the front part of the set where Nate is, and Johnny arrives to a small room that is locked---

Ashley: yay!!

Nate: looks like the Screening Gophers are the winners!!!

---confessionals---

Johnny: aww crap!! If I hadn't stole Ashley room we would have win!!

Scott: -beep- Johnny and Tori were –beeps—

---ends-----

Meg: yay we won!!! –she hugs Ashley— you rock!1

Ashley: yea I know! –she pushes Meg—

----Chinese theathre----

Nate: I got 4 trophies, but 5 bass, First trophy goes to:

Scott

Then Dove

Nick –he rubs his luck coin-

Nate: Final trophy goes to:

….

….

-plays dramatic music—

…

Tori

Nate: sorry Johnny, lameousine awaits!!!

Johnny: what?, but I did great!! I was last standing, ugh whatever!!

---Johnny walks the hall of shame---

Nate: Who would be boarding the lameousine next time? What challenge will the contestants face? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Build and do not destroy

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYOOD, the teams were send into a haunted mansión,a nd Chef .JR spirit followed them, there were some nice stunts –shows Johnny getting out of a room—and some… well… funny moves –shows Tori crashing with Chef JR- but at the end it was the gophers who won the challenge –shows clip of Ashley winning- so Johnny walk the hall of shame, Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!

---theme song plays---

Nate: Wake up actors!!!

--they all go out---

Dove: Woot we are being called actors!!

Ashley: ugh!

Meg: aww don't hate each other :)

Nate: Today challenge will be about building a set!!!, You must look around the studios and grab some stuff to help it make it, you decide the theme!! AND GOOOO!!

---

Meg: Can we do a castle?

Bonnie: yea that would be cool!!

Ashley: whatever!

Jake: ok girls, so let's run to get the stuff, Meg and Ashley get some wood to make a stairs and Bonnie and I will go get the decorations

---they leave---

----

Dove: I say we should make a park!! Right Tori!

Tori: mmm… -Dove hits her-, oh yeah right!!

Scott: whatever!

Nick: ok lets do it, Dove get some plants for grass, Tori go get rocks, Scott go get water so we make kind of a lake and Ill get trees and stuff for decoration.

---they leave---

---

Ashley: hey look, there is some wood!

Meg: yea :)

--they run to get it, Meg grabs a piece and when she turns she hits Ashley in the back---

Ashley: -beep- ouch!! That hurt!!

Meg: oopsie sorry!! –she leaves running back to the set, Ashley grabs the resting wood and goes back to the set---

---

---Dove sees some plants and suddenly a random person is about to grab them so Dove jumps towards the person and steals the plants and runs back to the set---

----they all arrive----

--

Jake: ok, lets start working on building this!

--they start building it---

---

Nick: ok, we got the water, plants, the rocks and trees!

Scott: I think we need like clouds or something!

Dove: Ill go get them!! –she leaves and the others stay to fix it---

---

Ashley: don't we need more decorations!

Bonnie: we can use like rocks or things to make stuff!!

Meg: yea!! Il go get them!! –she leaves—

---10 minutes pass

---Meg arrives and stays watching at the Bass set with the rocks---

Nick: omg, the trees, rocks and plants are odds numbers!!! Ahhhh

Scott: :/

Meg: Nick, if u add them all, you will get an even number :)

---Nick adds---

Nick: oh yea, thanks –blushes-

Ashley: Meg!! What are u doing? Come here!!!

--Dove arrives with more decorations jumping and she trips with a camera, the camera falls in front of Meg and Meg screams and the rocks fly all over the place---

Tori: ahhh falling rocks!!! We are going to die –she jumps to her right and smashes the tree-

--Scott, Nick dodge the rocks---

--Bonnie, Ashley and Jake dodge them too, but the rocks destroyed a part of the castle—

Meg: oopsie sorry!

---confessionals----

Ashley: ugh, that girl is a freak!!

Nick: crap Meg!1 what are u doing!!!

Meg: ok, what the heck is wrong with me?

----ends---

---Bonnie starts picking up the rocks, will Ashley is shouting at Meg---

Jake: girls stop!! Lets just hurry!!!

----

Tori: shoot!!! Ahh we are going to lose ahhh

Nick: Tori!!! Stop, lets keep working!!!

---both teams keep working on the sets---

Nate: Actors, you have 10 minutes to make final details!!!

----

Jake: Ashley decorate the table down the stairs, Bonnie help me put the candle and Meg put decorations on back!

Meg: -she picks up a decoration- Where should I put this? –when she turns to show it to Jake, she pushes him with the decoration and Jake falls down the stairs---

Meg: omg!!! –she throws the decoration to her back and hits Bonnie-

Bonnie: ouch, my nose!! –starts bleeding—

Meg: omg! Ahhh

---Nate arrives---

Nate: wow, is this called the killer castle? –he sees Jake on the floor- ok? What is wrong with him?

Ashley: Nate, I think you should check him out!! Mmm… not that I care!

---Chef J.R arrives, grabs Jake and carries him to the hospital—

Scott: hahaha ur builders is gone!! You must have pressure on you right now!

--suddenly Dove breaks a part of the grass—

Scott: :/

---the teams fix last details---

Nate: ok! Time is up!!! Lets see –he looks at both--, ok both look pretty cool … oh wait!! What's is that on the castle wall, is that a hole?

Bonnie: crap! We forgot to fix that!!

Nate: well that makes it, Action Bass wins!!!

Bass: yay!!!

Nate: Gophers ill see you at the Chinese theater tonight!!

--they all leave the sets to the trailers---

---Gophers

---Meg, Bonnie and Ashley are sitting and suddenly Jake arrives on a wheelchair---

Meg: omg sorry Jake!!! :(

Jake: :….

----confessionals----

Ashley: Omg, Meg is like a killer machine, but Jake is in like a very sucky condition :/

Nick: U see this? –he shows 5 amulets- they are for Meg :)

----ends------

---Chinese theater

Nate: I got 4 Scheming Gophers, but only 3 trophies! First trophy goes to:

Bonnie

Nate: next:

Ashley

Nate: Final trophy goes to:

….

………

……..

-plays dramatic music-

……

………..

Meg

Nate: sorry Jake you must walk the hall of shame!, oh wait you can't, Ill help you :)

-Nate pushes Jake down the hall of shame---

Jake: (says while he's rolling down the hall) what? But I built and awesome set!!!

Meg: sorry Jake!!

---Jake reaches the lameosuine and he crashes with it---

Nate: ouch!! That must have hurt!

---Jake is grab by Chef Jr and thrown into the lameousine--

Nate: Who would be going home next time? What surprise will they face? What … -he gets interrupter-

Meg: surprise!!! What is it?

Nate: :/, you will have to wait!! :)

Meg: awww –she leaves-

Nate: where was i? …. Oh yea! Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD


	6. Chapter 6 Find the exit,or die trying it

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Hollywood, the teams were forced to do a set, there were some hits –shows clip of Meg hitting Ashley, Bonnie and Jake--, both teams made awesomes sets, but at the end the Bass took the won, So Jake walk… I mean roll the hall of shame cause he got injured, What would happen tonight on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!

---theme song plays---

--the actors wake up on a room all by themselves---

All: what?

Nate: (speeker) Hahahaha, you may notice that you are on a room, which is locked!, you will have to try to find the way to get out, once you get out of that small room, you will enter a bigger room which u will share with 4 or 3 more people that got out of the small room, in the big room you will have to find the exit to a bigger room, Only 4 people passes to the bigger room and in there the one who finds the exit will win invincibility and can't get voted off!!

Dove: invincibility?... can't get voted off??

Nate: oh yea, I forgot to tell you guys that teams are dissolve, so its every camper by themselves!!

----confessionals-----

Ashley: I knew this was going to happen, but NOT TODAY!!! Now I feel bad for voting Jake, he wasn't a threat :/

Meg: oh… that was the surprise :)

----ends----

Nate: ok so you may start looking for the exit!!

--They start looking for an exit, Scott finds a key and gets out, Bonnie finds a pass code and gets out, Dove finds a clip to open the lock and she gets out, Nick finds a key and gets out, Tori is screaming sitting in the bed, Meg finds the pass code and she gets out, Ashley finds a key and she gets out----

Room 1: Dove, Ashley

Room 2: Scott, Nick, Meg, Bonnie

---Room 1

Dove: crap where is the exit?

Ashley: If I knew it I wouldn't be here!!

---they here screaming's---

Ashley: what the –beep- is that?

Dove: oh, it looks like Tori!

Ashley: ugh, w.a –she keeps looking for the exit—

Dove: Tori look for a key or something to get out!!

Tori: Im going to die in here!!!

Dove: :/

Tori: ahhhh –she falls form the bed and sees under the bed the key and she goes into the room where Dove and Ashley are—

---Room 2

Nick: Meg :) you made it

Meg: yea! Lets search for that key!! –she pulls a box and a thing comes out and hits Nick-

Nick: ouch!

Meg: omg Nick I'm so sorry!

Nick: its alright :)

---they kiss---

---Scott click a button and a door opens and he goes in it and the door closes---

Bonnie: aww crap! Well good luck guys! Ill keep searching!

Meg: you too :) –she hugs Bonnie and makes Bonnie fall— oopsie :/

---confessionals---

Nick: ok whats is wrong with Meg? I gotta do something!

---ends-----

Nick: hey Meg, take this –he gives him 3 amulets-

Meg: aww –she wears them—

---Room 1

--Ashley finds a key and opens a door and goes in---

--Bigger room

Scott: Finally!

Ashley: shut the –beep- off

Scott: (says to himself) she digs me :)

---Room 1

Tori: what can we do! We are all going to die!!!! Ahhhh

Dove: chill girl, -she starts smelling around the room-

--Tori lies on a wall and suddenly the wall moves and she falls, then the wall closes—

--Big Room

Ashley: wow she got here!

Tori: :/

---Room 2

Meg: look at that stick, it looks like a lever –she pulls it but its stuck, Nick is standing behind her, Meg pulls harder until it comes out and it hits Nick and knocks him on the floor, she drops the stick-

Meg: ahhh Nick!!! Sorry

Nick: its ok!

---Bonnie is walking backwards counting the floor tiles and she trips with the stick and falls—

--Meg runs next to her and stands next to a wall—

Meg: omg Im so sorry!!

Bonnie: yea, just be carefull!!

--suddenly Meg stand s up and the wall opens and she falls—

----Big Room

Ashley: oh great, the killer is here!

Nate: Looks like we got our 4 semifinalist!!! (Tori, Scott, Meg, Ashley)

--Big Room

-----Tori is standing next to a wall looking carefully at Meg----

----confessionals---

Tori: Did you saw what that girl did to Jake? Well I can be the next!!!

----ends------

Meg: where should we look?

Scott: Why are u talking to me?

Meg: ok?

--Meg sees a button and she press it, suddenly a part of the ceiling falls—

Tori: ahh shes is going to kill us!!

Meg: :( No I'm not!

–Meg walks and pushes a floor tile and another part of the ceiling falls in front of Tori, Tori jumps back putting her hands on the wall and she presses a button that opens a door, Scott runs to it, he goes out and the door closes on Ashley nose—

Ashley: -beep- -beep- -beep- !!!

Meg: :O

--Set 31

Nate: Looks like we have a winner!! Scot!! Ill meet you all at the Chinese theatre!

---Chinese theatre

Nate: I got 7 actors sitting, but only 6 trophies, first trophy goes to:

Scott

Nate: Then…

----confessionals---

Scott: I know I'm trying to get crazyness out, but someone is becoming one!!!

Tori: She almost killed me!!

----ends------

Nick

Dove

Bonnie

Ashley

Nate: Final marshmallow goes to:

…………..

…….

…….

-plays dramatic music-

……

……

Tori

Nate: sorry Meg hall of shame awaits!

Nick: aww

Meg: its ok Nick :) Good luck guys

---Nick runs to her before she gets on the lameousine and kisses her… and also gets his amulets back---

Nate: What would happen next week? What would the contestants do? Who would be walking the hall of shame? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD


	7. Chapter 7 The burning building

Nate: Last Time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD, Teams were disolve, the actors appear at smalls romos and they had to get out of the house, there were some good stunts –shows clip of Ashley and Scott, and some crappy moves –shows Tori falling- and some hits, well lots if hits –shows how Meg hit the people-, and at the end Scott won invincibility and it was Meg who walk the hall of shame, Who would be going home tonight on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!

---theme song plays---

Nate: Wake up!!!!!

---they all wake up and get out of the trailers---

Ashley: huh? What the –beep - are they doing here?

--there is 2 people standing next to Nate---

Nate: They are coming back for more!! Its Amber and Cameron!!

Bonnie: :) –she runs and makes out with Cameron-

Cameron: Nice welcome :)

---paparazzi run and take pictures of Amber---

Amber: ugh!!

---confessionals---

Amber: ugh, ok those paparazzi got to stop, that why I brought my secret weapon :) –she shows and Arnold mask—

----ends---

Nate: Ok I hope everyone is ready for….

-they hear a scream-

--A Kaylee is running towards them screaming: AHHH YOU CANT CATCH ME!!, but suddenly she falls in front of everyone with a dart on her back--

Nate: ok! What is she doing here? Well she can't stay in here!

-suddenly Chef J.R arrives and whispers to Nate-

Chef Jr: the thing that happen with Ashley, just happened again!

Nate: oh, so you mean the rating went up!

Chef J.R: yea!

Nate: ok, so where was I?... oh yeah! Meet me at the set on 10!!

-suddenly Kaylee gets up and screams and a guard throws a dart and it hits Nate, Nate falls –

: oh crap! Looks like I have to do this challenge! –he says while pushing Nate out of the scene with his feet –

Ashley: But wasn't he saying that.. –she gets interrupted-

Chef Jr.: MEET ME AT THE SET IN 10!!

Ashley: but, he ….

Chef Jr: MEET ME AT THE SET IN 10!

Ashley: jeez!

Tori: NOOOOOOO, he's making the challenge!!!! It would be horrible and dangerous!!! –she runs and starts hitting Nate- Wake up!!!

: GO TO THE SET NOW!!

Nick: oh look a red hair person –he hits Scott-

Scott: huh? Aren't you suppose to pinch me?

Nick: oh yeah right! –he pinches Scott-

Scott: :/ w.e

----confessionals------

Chef Jr.: yea for me, I rather not having trophy ceremony and nothing, but I have to do what these says –he shows some papers-

Scott: oh great crazy girl came back!!

Kaylee: omg, Im so happy to be here! How I got here? Well… I saw Amber and Cameron leaving the exclusive room, so I followed them and got into the back of the car, then enter the studios but some guards got me, It was so funny, hahahaha, anyways I got to control my obsession with famous people!! … OMG is that Brad Pitt? Ahhhh –she runs towards Brad-

----ends----

---they all arrive at set 31 and see a building—

Cheg Jr.: This will be the challenge, you must enter the building and find the doll and bring it out, the person that makes it in less time will win, If you haven't come out before 10 minutes then you are out---

Tori: this doesn't looks dangerous!

Ashley: yea,… is this the best u got?

Chef Jr: o yea I forgot! –he takes out a controller and pushes a button and flames come out of the building-

Tori: oh –beep-

All: wow!

Tori: sorry :/

: Ok who wants to go first?

--they all step backward except for Tori---

Chef J.r: Tori looks like you are up!!

Tori: I'm not doing it!!, You are not the host! You can't force me to do it!!!

Chef J.r: well… im the co-host so go in!! –he pushes Tori in—

Kaylee: yeah, she's right, you're not the host Matt is!!

Chef J.R: As I said, Im the co-host and its Nate!

--inside

Tori: ahh Im going to die in here, --she says while hitting the door, suddenly a part of the ceiling falls and she runs inside, she screams and jumps out of a window—

All: ok?

Chef J.r: ok Tori just lost!! So next is Scott!!

Scott. –beep-

-Scott goes in and runs searching for the doll—

Tori: ahh watch out!!!

--Scott freaks out and lets the doll fall down the stairs---

Scott: crap!! Tori!!

Tori: oops sorry!!

----confessionals---

Bonnie: omg Tori has to chill!! Is not that we will die or get hurt there right?

Tori: I don't want to see someone die up there!!!

-----ends----

--Scott runs down the stairs grabs the doll and gets out—

Chef JR: Scott made it on 8:15 minutes. Next is Dove!

---Dove isn't there---

Chef J.R: Where the heck is she?

Nick: I saw here going to the costume trailer!!

Ashley: freak!!!

Chef J.r: Ok we will just skip her and next is Bonnie!!

Bonnie: oh crap!

Cameron: Its alright babe!! You can do it!

---they make out---

Chef Jr: GOO!!

---they are still making out, 3 minutes pass---

Bonnie: o crap! The challenge!!

Cameron: oopsie Go babe!!

---Bonnie runs in, and Tori is screaming at her: WATCH OUT, so she freaks out and falls, so her time is up and she goes out---

Cameron: Are you alright?

Ashley: hahah

---confessionals---

Cameron: wow Ashley is rude!!

----ends---

---Dove arrives with a firefighter costume---

Ashley: hahah freak!!

---confessionals---

Bonnie: I just want to grab her and kill her!!!!

----ends----

Chef JR: Dove you are up!!!

---Dove runs jumping inside the building, she finds the doll, Tori screams at her, Dove freaks out and trips and gets trapped, she finds the way to get out and she exits the building-

Chef JR: Dove you made 7:47 minutes!!! You are on the lead!!

Dove: yeah! Tori you almost kill me there!

Tori: sorry :/ A flame almost gets you!!

Chef Jr: Nick you are up!!!

---Nick goes in, looks for the doll, but he doesn't finds it and the time is up---

Chef JR: Nick you lost, Amber you are up next!!!

--Amber runs towards the building but before she enters a paparazzi stands in front of her—

Amber: oh no, this aint happening!! –she puts the mask-

Paparazzi: You are a hot bad guy :), he takes pictures-

--Amber pushes him and goes inside the building, the 10 minutes pass---

Paparazzi: omg she may be trap!! –he runs inside the building and he comes out with Amber on his arms, he starts to helping her, Amber wakes up and wants to put the mask on, but it burned—

Amber: oh crap!

Chef JR: you are out, Ashley you're turn!

--Ashley runs in, Tori screams at her, but she ignores her, Ashley gets out of the building with the doll-

Chef JR: Ashley you made 6 minutes! You are on the lead!

Ashley: haha, beat that losers!

Chef JR: Kaylee you're turn!!

---Kaylee goes in and comes out 4 minutes later---

Kaylee: yay I got the doll!!

Chef Jr: huh? You are missing the head of the doll!

Kaylee: oh crap! It must have burn down! –she runs back in, but Chef J.R stops her-

Chef JR: sorry, you already came out, so you can't come back in, you are out!, Cameron your turn!

Bonnie: Come on Cameron! You can beat Ashley! There is no pressure…. Well there is :/

--Cameron gulps and runs in, He grabs the doll and is about to go out on 5:30 minutes—

---confessionals---

Bonnie: yes Ashley is so gone :)

----ends----

-When Cameron is about to exit the building, Tori screams: Watch your side!, so Cameron moves to his side and a part of the ceiling falls in front of him, so he gets trap, he gets the way out and he exits the building—

Cameron: yay I got out!!

Chef Jr: Your time was 6 minutes 1 second!!

Cameron: crap!

Chef Jr: so that means that Ashley won invincibility, Nate will see you guys at the Chinese theatre!

---confessionals---

Bonnie: crap! Ashley won, Tori kind of gave her the win, by freaking out Cameron!

Scott: Paranoic girl!!

Kaylee: I don't know who to vote!! Mhm Amber?

----ends-----

--Chinese Theatre

Nate: hey guys –he is walking and talking in a dizzy way—, you all know how to do this, so the first funny shinning thing goes to:

The dude wearing the red shirt!! –he throws the trophy to Nick and hits him in the nuts-

Nick: ouchie!!

Nate: next one goes to… the hot girl! –he trows the trophy and it falls next to Nate, Amber walks and grabs the trophy-

Nate: Next one goes to that dude –he throws it to Scott and hits him in the head-

Scott: what the –beep- dude, what's wrong with him!

Chef JR.: looks like he still got the dart reaction!

Kaylee: omg his such a girl, they don't do anything!

Nate; oh yeah next is for her –he throws it at Kaylee-

Chef J.R: Im sick of this, Ill do the eliminations –he pushes Nate-, next ones go for:

Ashley

Dove

Bonnie

Chef JR: Last trophy goes to:

-………

……..

…….

-plays dramatic music-

…….

….

…

Cameron!

Cameron: yay!

Tori: aww

Chef JR: get the –beep- out of her gir!

Tori: wow!

--Tori walks the hall of shame—

Chef Jr: Who would be going home next week? What will they do? Will Nat ever recover? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD

--the Cameron moves and shows Nate on the floor-

Nate: bye guys!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha


	8. Chapter 8 The amazing race

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD, Cameron and Amber came back for more!! And Kaylee did an unexpected entrance too, anyways I got shoot by a horrible dart –suddenly Kaylee appears and says: girl!!!- Nate: mm thanks Kaylee –he pushes her out of the camera-. Anyways… Chef JR. made the challenge and Ashley won it, so Tori got voted off cause she was to paranoiac!! Who would be going home tonight? ON TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!

---theme song plays---

Nate: wake up sleeping beauties and meet me at set 31!!

---they all wake up and go to set 31--

Nate: Today challenge is called the amazing race!! You must go through all the sets grabbing a flag on each one. The person who reach's the finish line with the 10 flags wins!! No questions? Ok and GOOO

--they all leaves except Dove—

Dove: but I got a question?

Nate: I said no questions, so leave!!

--Dove leaves jumping—

---Everyone is running by themselves except for Bonnie and Cameron--­-

--all arrive at the first set and grab a flag each, Ashley decides to skip the next and goes to third one—

---The paparazzi run next to Amber---

Amber: ugh? Get lost!! I tried using the mask and it didn't work, so leave me alone!!

Paparazzi: Wait we can help you getting the flags on the last sets, you get the first and we get the last ones!

Amber: ok :)

---confessionals----

Amber: Nice :)

---ends---

---Everyone is at set 3 and they see Ashley stealing the flags---

Kaylee: omg get her guys, -she runs and jumps on her, she falls, everyone grabs their flags and leaves running, Kaylee and Ashley are behind-

---They arrive at set 4, Nick is on the lead---

Scott: Watch for the black cat!!

Nick: ahh where, he screams and his flags fall- crap!

Scott: hahahaha –he trips with a camera—

---Dove steps on Ashley and runs, she is on the lead-

Bonnie: come on Cameron

Cameron: I have an idea!, You go to set 5,6,7 and I go to 8, 9,10 and we meet at the finish line!!

Bonnie: ok you are so smart

--they make out—

---they are all at set 8, except for Amber who is waiting next to set 10 for the paparazzi and Cameron who is at set 10---

----Bonnie and Cameron meet and they are exchanging flags, Kaylee is running towards them and they crash and the flags go everywhere—

Cameron: crap!! Hurry lets pick them up!

Kaylee: hahaha it was so funny!!!

--The paparazzi give the flags to Amber, Amber is about to run, but the paparazzi block her way and start taking pictures of her---

Amber: -beep- I said no more of this!!

Paparazzi: You are too hot!!!

---Dove and Ashley are on the lead but Dove crosses the finish line first---

Nate: looks like Dove is the winner!!!

Dove: yay I won!!

Kaylee. Woot good job Cove!!

Dove: mmm its Dove, but thanks!

---they hug—

---confessionals----

Dove: yeah, Ashlye you are so gone :)

Bonnie: Ashley!

Kaylee: Chong Yin !!

Nick : Ashley

-----ends------

----LATER

---Ashley is walking secretly towards the votes trailer---

---Trailer

---Ashley takes out the box where votes are---

----confessionals----

Ashley: -beep- I knew people was voting for me, so I have to do something!! Like change the votes!, I saw Amber with the paparazzi, that might help her the win, so bye Amber :)

----ends----

---Ashley exits the trailer and leave running, but 2 paparazzi see her---

Paparazzi 1: What was she doing?

Paparazzi 2: I don't know, let's go in and check!

---They go in the trailer and check the votes—

Paparazzi 1: O my god, they are voting for Amber!! Why??

Paparazzi 2: Maybe they are jealous of her beauty, we got to do something!!

Paparazzi 1: Who is the biggest threat?

---they look at each other ---

Paparazzi 2. You know who I'm thinking?

Paparazzi 1: yeah !!

---they exit the trailer---

---Chinese theatre---

Nate: I got 7 trophies, but 8 actors, First Trophy goes to:

Dove

Nick

Scott

Bonnie

Kaylee

Cameron

Nate: Final trophy goes to:

…….

……

….

-plays dramatic music-

….

Ashley: ugh, just give it already!! –he lifts her hands towards the trophy-

Nate: Amber!

Ashley: what?, but I change the votes!!!

Nate: you did what?

Scott: Nice!!

Ashley: ugh come here!

-she kisses Scott-

---confessionals---

Scott: finally :)

---ends---

---Ashley walks the hall of shame screaming and getting push by Chef J.R---

---At the background it shows the 2 paparazzi smiling and giving each other high fives—

Nate: Who would be going home next time? What challenge will they face? Would I ever get promoted? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD


	9. Chapter 9 Fast and too furious

Nate: Hey viewers, looks like I didn't got promoted :/ .. anyways… Last time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD, The teams did a race collecting flags, You needed 10 flags and to cross the finish line to win!, there were some crashes, -shows clip of Kaylee crashing with Bonnie and Cameron and jumping on Ashley, also shows clips of Dove stepping on Ashley- there were some evilness –shows Ashley changing the votes--, but at the end karma came and Ashley walk the hall of shame cause the paparazzi changed the votes!! What would happen tonight on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!

---theme song plays---

---the actors wake up and find a go kart track next to them---

Nate: oh you are all already awake, ok today challenge will be a go kart race!! There will be 10 laps, the 1st place will win invincibility!!! So pick your kart and get ready!!

---Executive Room

---Jake and Jack are doing a prank to Arnold, Sharon is reading a book, Chong Yin is screaming at Johnny cause he stole his phone---

Meg: phew, I'm so happy to be here, I would totally die doing that challenge!

Tori: I know right!, Its so dangerous!!

Ashley: wow freaks so much!!

----Studios

--the 7 actors get on a go-kart—

Chef JR: -hes wearing ref clothes- Ready? Set GOOO!

---they all start their engines and accelerate—

---Scott is on the lead then Bonnie, then Nick, then Cameron, then Amber, then Kaylee, Dove go kart won't start-

---They all do 1 lap and Doves kart starts, she's behind for 1 lap---

---Scott does a flip on a turn, so he goes to place 4, Nick is on the lead, then Cameron the Bonnie, then Kaylee and then Amber and then Dove---

---Dove reached Amber and passes her—

--Scott starts pushing Cameron go kart so he throws him out of the way, Cameron slips but gets control, but now Scott is in 3 and Cameron in 5, Kaylee is in 4—

---Scott pushes Bonnie to the left side and Kaylee crashes with Bonnie making them fly out of the track---

Kaylee: OH my good, that was so cool!!! Hahahahha we fly so high!!!

Bonnie: :/

---Cameron looks back at Bonnie---

Cameron: are u alright Bonnie!!!

Bonnie: ahh watch out!!

---hes driving towards a right turn and he doesn't turns and crashes with some wheels---

--Nick in on the lead, then Scott, then Dove and then Amber---

---Kaylee, Bonnie and Cameron are sitting next to the track watching the race—

---they see that Nick, Scott and Dove pass really fast, but Amber passes like at 10 mph—

--Dove is about to pass Scott, but he moves to the side where Dove is and makes Dove freak out and she gets out of the track—

--confessional----

Dove: what the –beep-

---ends—

---Nick and Scott are very close to each other, while Amber is 3 laps behind---

---Scott is about to pass Nick from his right side and suddenly they get to the right turn and Amber appears in front of Scott and he crashes with her, Amber is thrown out of the track, and Scott spins on the track, but Nick reaches the final line---

Nate: looks like Nick is the winner!!

---Executive Room

Meg: yay Nick :) he did it!!! Yay, but he won't come here :(

--Studios

---confessional---

Dove: Scott was rude!

Kaylee: I want Ashley gone!!

Cameron: You screw up man!

---ends----

--Chinese Theatre

Nate: I got 7 actors, but only 6 trophies, the person who doesn't receives one must walk the hall of shame, catch the lameousine and leave and you cant come back ever!

Kaylee: Yes we can :)

Nate: :/… anyways, First trophy goes to:

Nick

Nate: Then:

Bonnie

Dove

Kaylee

Cameron

Amber

Scott: huh?

Nate: yeah that's right, sorry dude hall of shame awaits!!

Scott: oh crap!!! Haters!!!

--Scott walks the hall of shame—

Kaylee: sorry Spott!!!

Nate: Who would be going home? What will the contestants do? Will Kaylee ever learn the real names? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!


	10. Chapter 10 Who killed Nate?

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!! An awesome go kart race was hold! There were some good moves –shows Scott- and some funny ones –shows Kaylee and Bonnie flying away-, everyone was out except for Nick and Scott… well and Amber, but at the end Nick cross the finish line, Scott was voted off because he was to rude to the contestants. Stay tune for the most thrilling Chinese theatre ceremony yet, on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!

---theme song plays----

---All the girls except for Amber, who is at the bathroom are at their trailer chatting---

Bonnie: Who you think is the cutest?

Kaylee: Ching Yon!!! Chinese dudes are awesome!

Bonnie: ok? Isn't he Chong Yin

Kaylee: same thing!!

Dove: Who you think Bonnie?

Bonnie: obviously Cameron :) –she blushes-

---Amber arrives and Bonnie goes to the bathroom---

Amber: Hey Dove, did you saw Bonnie's eyes when she mentioned Cameron, I'm sure they are forming an alliance to beat us! Lets make one!

Dove: ok sure!

---confessionals---

Dove: what the heck Amber thinks she's doing, Bonnie is like my best friend in here!! Screw Amber, is not that Bonnie is backstabbing at me right?

----ends---

Nate: (speaker). You have 20 minutes to eat breakfast and meet me at set 31 for your next challenge!

---they all arrive at set 31 and they see Chef JR. standing next to a house--

Dove: Where is Nate?

Chef JR: Nate is death!

All: Woot yeah –they start celebrating—

Nate: -speaker- Not literally!!

: yeah xd, that's your challenge!

All: aww :(

---confessional---

Nate: wow, what a bunch of –beep-, after all I done to them!!

----ends-------

Chef JR: Your challenge will be about finding out on that house who, where and how was Nate killed!!

Kaylee: OMG hes dead!!!

Chef JR: not literally!, Anyways, you will find clues around the house, and you must find who killed him, where and how! Now GOOOOO

---they all run into the house---

--the paparazzi run behind them—

--INSIDE

--Nick goes into the main bedroom

-Cameron and Bonnie go in the kitchen-

--Kaylee goes to the main hall—

--Dove goes to the backyard—

--Amber is walking in the second floor hall and she suddenly gets pull—

Amber: ahhhhh, oh its you!!

Paparazzi: I can help you find the clues! :)

Amber: jeez! Ok!! –she runs form him-

---

Bonnie: Ill go check on the wardrobe!

Cameron: ok, Ill check on the fridge!

---Cameron finds a letter on the fridge, he reads it and it says that Nate was going to take a shower, but not on the main bathroom cause it was broken—

Cameron: hey Bonnie I got something!

---suddenly he hears a noise on the wardrobe, camera goes into it and it shows Bonnie falling into a secret room, Cameron runs towards the wardrobe---

Cameron: Bonnie? Are u alright? Bonnie? Where are you?

--suddenly the paparazzi arrives and steals the note from Cameron, Cameron follows him but trips with a furniture, and he sees the paparazzi giving the note to Amber, Amber leaves running—

-----

--Nick is looking under the bed and he finds a cap---

---

---Dove is looking on the bushes and she finds a fake knife with a fake blood—

---

---Bonnie is walking in the secret room and she finds a rope, she goes out and the paparazzi steals the rope form her---

----

---Suddenly Bonnie, Cameron, Dove and Nick crash in the second floor hall—

Nick: ouch!!

Cameron: Bonnie! Are you alright!!

Bonnie: yeah, what's that Dove!

Dove: I found this knife!

Cameron: Oh so that means he was killer by it!

Bonnie: well not exactly cause I find a rope, but some random guy stole it from me!

Cameron: Amber!! Bonnie does the rope had blood?

Bonnie: no!

Cameron: so that means he was killer by the knife!

Nick: I found this cap, what is that suppose to mean?

---Suddenly Kaylee arrives—

Kaylee: hahahha you all crashes it was so funny. Heyy Nick, what are you doing with my cap?

Nick: Your cap? Oh so that means..

Dove: Kaylee stab him with a knife? But where?

Cameron: omg the visits room!!

---they all run to the room, Amber see them running and she runs towards them, the paparazzi arrives and blocks Dove and Bonnie making them trip---

Bonnie: -beep-

Dove. Move!!!

---Kaylee, Amber, Nick and Cameron arrive to the door of the visits room, they start pushing and it makes Cameron enter first, he sees Nate sitting on the bed---

Cameron: Kaylee killed you here with a knife!!

Nate: good job, looks like we have a winner!!

Kaylee: Yes I did it so what?? You can't catch me!!!!

-she runs towards the exit of the house, but Chef JR. stops her—

Kaylee: oopsie sorry I let myself go with the moment! Hahahaha

Nate: Ill see you guys at the Chinese theatre!

----Chinese theatre----

Nate: I got 6 actors, but only 5 trophies, the person who doesn't receives one must …. –he gest interrupted-

Kaylee: -says fast- walk the hall of shame, catch the lameousine and you can't ever come back EVER EVER EVEEEERRRRRR!!!

Nate: Jeez, why you always do that? :/

Kaylee: hahahaha

Nate: anyways, First trophy goes to:

Cameron

Nate: Then:

Dove

Kaylee

Nick

Nate: Final trophy goes to:

….

…

…………

--plays dramatic music—

…

Bonnie!

Bonnie: yay! –she runs and makes out with Cameron-

Nate: Amber walk of shame awaits!

Amber: aww :(

---Amber walks the hall of shame---

Paparazzi: Why her!!! NOOOOO –they cried and run toward her—

---confessional----

Bonnie: She got what she deserve!

Nick: Playing with paparazzi, not cool!

----ends---

Nate: What would happen next time, who would be losing the 100 000 dollars price! Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!


	11. Chapter 11 TDH Aftermath

--Meg appears sitting in front of a scenario and the audience starts clapping at her—

Meg: Hi all!! Welcome to TDH aftermath! We will be talking with the big losers –she points at Sharon, Jack and Chong Yin- and also with the TDH losers, so keep on touch after this commercials!!

---theme song plays---

Meg: Welcome back! Lets meet the big losers! First is Sharon!!

---Sharon waves at the audience--

Meg: How was it to not returning to TDH?

Sharon: well, it was kind of good, watching what those dummies where doing. I feel good

Meg : ok? Now lets hear from Jack

--Jack appears smiling—

Meg: How did it feel to you that Jake got in TDH and you didn't?

Jack: well, it wasn't that bad, cause if he wins he would share the price with me

Audience: awww

Meg: But he lost, he got voted off, so you're dream is over :)

Jack. :o

Meg: ok, here its Chong Yin. How do you feel with not getting on TDH?

Chong Yin: mefa her duve liftu

Meg: mmm… :) I don't understand a word you are saying, just go over there

–she pushes him out-

Meg: lets proceed to the TDH losers!!!, first voted off was Kaylee, but she came back, lets watch her clips.

---clips of Kaylee doing crazy things appear-

Meg: hahaha that Kaylee is hilarious, I LOVE HER!!!, ok next one is Cameron, which also came back!! Lets see some videos

---show clips of Cameron making out with Bonnie—

Meg: ok that's enough, -she turns off-, next is Arnold!

Arnold: hi

Meg: hey Arnold, hahah it was really funny that you got thrown out of the show hahahha

Arnold: :/

Meg: oh yeah oops sorry :/, next is Amber! Which came back and got voted off again!

Amber: ugh!

Meg: Why do you think you got voted off?

Amber: omg, those paparazzi wouldn't stop stalking me!!! They are –beep –beep –beep –beep-

Meg: ok , that's enough!!! Now is the robber!

--Johnny appears---

Johnny: hey!! :(

Meg: oops sorry, hahaha, anyway why do you think you got voted off?

Johnny: I think someone evil changed the votes!!

Meg: oh hahhah, well IT WASN'T, you acted like a –beep- on the haunted mansion!!

Johnny: wow :O

---Audience laughs—

Meg: Now lest welcome Jake, who has recover from his injury!

Jake: mmm hi Meg!

Meg: Hi Jake, Why do you think you got voted off?

Jake: Because someone almost kills me –he looks at her-

Meg: oh right!! Oopsie sorry for that one!, anyways who do you hate the most on the show?

---Jake looks at her---

Meg: mmm… lets proceed, next voted off was mmm… me! Hey Why I didn't came back? That's so –beep- unfair… oops :/

Audience: hahahahah

Meg: Next is my friend TorI

Tori: hi Meg how are you?

Meg: Im awesome, how do you feel by being here and not on the studios?

Tori: I actually feel kind of good! That building on flames challenge wasn't on the contract, TOO DANGEROUS, so im cool!

Meg: ok that's great!! Lets meet Ashley!!

---The audience says booo---

Ashley: oh shut the –beep- up!!!

Meg: Hi Ashley, so What makes you feel losing the 100 000 dollars?

Ashley: Why are you the host of this?

Meg: Cause I ask for it!

Ashley: well im not answering!!

---Audience starts throwing stuff at her---

Ashley: god fin! It's the most –beep- thing that could happen to me!!

Meg: wow :o ok, let's meet Scott!

Scott: sup?

Meg: Hi Scott, What do you think about getting voted off?

Scott: well, I guess I was to rude for those –beep-

Meg: I guess to hahahaha, and the last voted off was Amber, but we already talk with her, so lets proceed to the emails we got!!! –she plays one-

---A dude appears---

Dude: Kaylee is the best!! She rocks!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaahahahahha

---ends---

Meg: ok?, lets play another one

---A girl appears holding a piece of paper and another girl screaming at her---

Girl: I… I think that …that Ashley is…is the best, and she should… mm should –she looks closer to the paper- mm What does it says here?

--suddenly the other girl shows up, and its Ashley—

Ashley: It says come back, jeez idiot! –she looks at the camera- oh –beep-

Girl: come back!

---ends---

--Audience laughs—

---they all look at Ashley—

Ashley: :/

Meg: ok, we have enough! Lets proceed to the climax of this, we losers will be able to vote someone off!!! Isn't that great!

All: woot awesome!!

Meg: Who wants to start!!

---no one answers—

Meg: well I guess Ill start! Mmm I don't know who to vote -she is carrying a device which tells how many votes each person has— mm… well I hate Ashley, but she's here :/, so anyways it would be funny to have Dove –ding- or Kaylee –ding- here, but she kind of freaks me out sometimes, so I guess Dove  -ding-. What is that ding sound?

--she looks at the device and dove has 2 votes—

Meg: oh no I just voted 2 times for Dove –ding- ahh 3

Tori: Oh my good poor Dove! –ding-

Ashley: no way, having Dove here –ding- No thanks, I guess I'll vote for Bonnie –ding-

Jake: Having Dove here –ding- would be cool, but Kaylee –ding- would be so much fun!

Arnold: crap!! Stop saying Dove!! –ding-

Sharon: guys don't be dummies stop saying Dove! –ding-

Meg: what? Stupid device, she cant vote for Dove –ding- she is not even in the game!!

Scott: Nick! –ding-

Amber: I think Dove should win! –ding- , so I'm voting for Cameron! –ding-

Johnny: omg , I don't know who to vote, who has the most votes?

Meg: Dove! –ding-

Johnny: oh crap! Poor Dove- ding- why her?

---suddenly Chef J.R arrives and steals the device from Meg---

---Camera goes to the Hollywood Studios and it shows Bonnie, Kaylee and Dove chatting—

Nate: Dove, can I talk with you a sec please!

Dove: sure!

--they walk towards the exit and suddenly Nate pushes Dove into the lameosuine and the lameousine leaves---

---Dove arrives at the exclusive room with a WTF face---

---the losers are looking at her with a fake smile---

Dove: huh? What am I doing here? And what are you guys looking at?

--camera goes to the studios---

Nate: Final 4!! What crazy challenge will they face? Who would be the one walking the hall of shame? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!


	12. Chapter 12 Finally being actors

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, Meg host the aftermath show, where we could see what the losers think, there were some fights and some funny moments at the end we give them the voice to vote off someone, Dove was pick in a stupidly way, so what can our Final 4 face? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD

---theme song plays---

Nate: Final 4, report to the set on 10 minutes!!!

---the 4 arrive---

Nate: wow Bonnie, though night huh?

Bonnie: yeah! Kaylee!! Wouldn't stop singing!!

Kaylee: hahaha oopsie sorry, my bad!!

Nate: ok, anyways, today's challenge will be about feeling like real actors!, it will consist of 3 parts: Joke contest, Autograph race and deactivating a bomb, the winner of each will earn 3 points, the second place will earn 2 points, the third place nothing and the last place will lose 2 points! Ready to feel the fun!!!  
---confessionals—

Cameron: woho!! :/

Bonnie: ugh! Im so tired!

Nick: I know I can do this!! –he rubs his luck coin—

Kaylee: looks fun!! Hahahahahha

---ends---

Nate: Ok Joke contest is about making Chef J.R laugh with a joke, person who makes him laugh the most, wins!! Cameron you are up first!!

Cameron: wait ahhh!!

Nate: goo dude you have 30 sec!

Cameron: but I didn't got time to practice!!

Nate: 20 seconds left!!

Cameron: -beep- , mmm well mmm,. What did a mmm a mmm…..

Nate: Time is up!! Get down!

Cameron: crap! –when he goes down the stage stairs he trips—

Chef J.R: hahaha that was hilarious!!

---confessional---

Cameron: wow that hurt, but at least he laugh :/

----ends----

Nate: ok Kaylee you are up!!

Kaylee. What did a ant said to another ant?

Chef JR.: mm I don't know!

Kaylee: Nothing, because ants cant talk!!!

Chef Jr: :/

Kaylee: hahahah wasn't that the funniest hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhaha

Nate: ok? –he pushes her out of the stage- Bonnie come up!

Bonnie: crap! I didn't think of one, I'll have to improvise!!

Cameron: You can do it baby :)

Bonnie; yeah whatever! –she goes up the stage-

---confessional---

Cameron: yeah whatever!! What is that suppose to mean!!!

----ends---

Bonnie: ok, mmm… what did bread said to another bread on an oven?

Chef J.R: nothing cause breads can't talk? :/

Bonnie: no!

Chef: then what?

Bonnie: Is to hot in here isn't it, and the other bread says: Oh my god a talking bread!

Chef JR: :/…. Oh I get it!! Hahahahahahahhahaha

Bonnie: cool :)

Cameron: Good job bonnie!!

Bonnie: yeah I guess!

----confessionals---

Cameron: yeah I guess!! What the heck? Omg Am I losing her?

.-----ends----

Nate: Nick your turn!

Nick: ok,, While waiting for a bus, the blind man's dog decided to go to the bathroom all over the blind man's legs. A passerby commented to the blind man, "What! That dog just went to the bathroom all over your legs, and you are petting him?! Are you crazy?"To which the blind man replied, "Madam, I am not petting him, I am feeling for his bottom, so I can kick him."

Chef JR: hahahahha xd hahah the blind man gets down so he can sees where he is!!! hahaha

Nick: yeah :)

Nate: ok looks like Chef is ready to take his decision!

Chef JR: ok third place is Kaylee!

Kaylee: yeah!

Chef JR: fourth is… Cameron

Cameron: crap!

Chef J.R: First place is….Bonnie!! so Nick is second

Nate: Score so far is: Bonnie with 3 points, Nick with 2, Kaylee with 0, Cameron with -2 hahaha, lets proceed to the next one which is Autograph run!!

Kaylee: Woot autographs!!

Nate: yeah Kaylee, each person will go inside the group of fans, they will pass you some pictures to sing them, the person who sings more on 5 minutes wins! If you sing a picture that isn't your picture you lose a point! Ok ready and GOOO

---they all go with the fans---

---Nick, Cameron and Kaylee are doing it fast, but Bonnie is doing it slow---

---

Kaylee: ahh slow down ( she has 20 points) –she sings a Johnny picture- crap I got 19 now!!,

--suddenly the fans start jumping at her---

Kaylee: ahh STOP PRESSURING ME!!! –she drops in the floor and the fans surrender her---

Nate: well, looks like Kaylee is out!

---

Nate: guys you have 1 minute left

Score: Cameron 30 Nick 36, Bonnie 15

--

---Bonnie is singing the autographs, but she is tired and she sings the ones that aren't her pictures –she got 7 points now—

---

Nate: Guys you have 30 seconds

Score: Cameron: 40, Nick 48, Bonnie 7

---

---Nick is in the lead, but suddenly a fan passes him Meg's picture, so he stares at the picture for like 20 seconds---

Nate: Time is up!! Looks like Cameron has won for 4 points to Nick

Final score: Kaylee: D/Q, Bonnie: 9, Nick: 53, Cameron: 57

Cameron: yay I won!! High five me Bonnie!

Bonnie: (with no enthusiasm) woho yeah!

---confessionals---

Cameron: :( What is wrong with her!! –cries-

Bonnie: ugh! Im really tired!!

---ends---

Nate: ok challenge score is: Nick with 4 points, Bonnie with 3 points, Cameron with 1 point , Kaylee with -2 points, time for next challenge, DEACTIVATING A TIME BOMB!!! This is where you will show why those fans love you hahahahaha, anyways, you must deactivate the water bomb before the 15 minutes time limit, if you do something wrong, the bomb will detonate and get you all wet, and you are out, person who deactivates it first wins!! , this will help you –he gives instructions--- ok GOOO

---

---Cameron is reading the instructions and he decides to cut the blue cable, then the bomb detonates—

Nate: wow hahahahah Cameron you are out!!

--

Kaylee: crap how does this works? –she grabs the bomb and starts hitting it with the floor—BREAK YOU DAMN THING!!

---

Nick: mmm it says that it has to be the middle cable, he looks at the bomb and all the cables are together, so he accidently pulls one, and the bomb detonates!

Nate: Nick is out also!!!

---

--Bonnie reads the instructions and gets more tired so she doesn't does a thing—

---

Kaylee: god im tired of this!! I'm cutting this one –she grabs it and the bomb deactivates-

Nate: Wow!! Looks like Kaylee wins 3 points, and Bonnie is second, Nick is third and Cameron fourth!

Final Score: Cameron: -1, Nick: 4, Kaylee: 1 and Bonnie: 5

Nate: Looks like Bonnie won invincibility!! Ill see you all at Chinese Theater!

---Chinese Theatre---

Nate: I got 4 actors, but only 4 trophies!! First trophy goes to:

Bonnie

Nate: then!!

Nick

Nick: yes –rubs his coin-

Nate: Last trophy goes to…

…

…

---plays dramatic music---

….

…

Kaylee!!

Nate: sorry Cameron, time to walk the hall of shame!!

---Cameron walks the hall of shame---

Bonnie: what? How?

–she runs to Cameron before he goes in the lameousine—

Bonnie: Cameron how?

Cameron: I don't know, and why would you care?

Bonnie: Cause I love you!!

Cameron: and what about ignoring me today!

Bonnie: I didn't got to sleep, I was really tired!!

Cameron: oh!

Bonnie: but how come ur here! We were suppose to vote off Nick!!

Cameron: oops!!

Bonnie: aww

--they make out and Cameron goes in the lameouisne-

Nate: We got our final 3!! Who would be walking the hall of shame? What will the actors face, Find out this and more next time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!


	13. Chapter 13 The precious card

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD, the final 4 got to be real actors , first they had to tell a joke to Chef and make him laugh, Bonnie won that one, then sing some autographs which Cameron won, and then Kaylee won at the bomb deactivating,. At the end Bonnie had the most points and she won invincibility making Cameron walk the dock of shame , what would happen tonight on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!

----theme song plays---

Nate: Wake up final 3!!!!

---confessionals---

Kaylee: Wow final 3, when did that happen! Hahahah no seriously its really fun to be here!! I can't believe it!! And the people im against its really cool, Connie is funny and Ike is really cool!

Nick: Cool, final 3!! That's awesome!! Its going to be cool, but Kaylee creeps me out, she keeps calling me Ike! :/

Bonnie: wohoo! Final 3 yeah!!! I kind of feel bad for Cameron, I think that hes gone cause of me!, but he knew I was tired right?... right? :/

---ends---

Nate: Good Morning actors, you will have 30 minutes to eat breakfast and then we will meet here!

Kaylee: What's all that sound?

Nate: you will see!! Now go eat

---30 minutes pass—

Nate: ok, get ready for you're challenge, that noice Kaylee was talking about is a ceremony that is being hold with lots of famous people in the auditorium! Your challenge will be to look for a secret card that one of them has, when you get it you must run and show it to me at set 31!! Ok GOOOO

---the 3 leave running

--Nick and Kaylee go in the auditorium—

---Bonnie goes on a trailer and comes out dress as a candy seller—

---

Kaylee: oh there it is!!!

---she runs to grab it from an actor but the guards start shooting at her tranquilizer darts and she falls, the card flies and another actor grabs it and leaves—

--Nick goes under the auditorium---

---

-Bonnie wearing the disguise—

Bonnie: popcorn, chips, soda anyone wants?

-she suddenly sees the card on the pocket of an actor, she is about to grab it but the actor moves and he fees her—

Actor: hey what where you doing?

Bonnie: nothing! :/ a popcorn fell and I grab it!

--the Actor stands up---

Actor: so u mean you got me dirty!!

Bonnie: no I didn't!!

-she trips and falls and the drinks fall into more actors—

Crowd: ahh get that girl!

Bonnie: ahhh

-she leaves running-

---

--Kaylee wakes up—

--Nick sees a dude sitting with the card (Nick is under the auditorium)

-Nick is jumping to grab the card and he grabs it, but the actor feel him so he looks at him and screams—

--Nick leaves runnin—

Kaylee: look Ike has the key!!!

---all the crowd starts following Nick and the guards shoot him darts everywhere, so Nick faints and Kaylee gets the card, she dodges the crowd by hiding behind a colum-

Kaylee: hahaha I got them!!!

-she runs outside of the auditorium and when she turns she and Bonnie crash, the card goes to Bonnie and the crow hits Kaylee--

Bonnie: cool I got it

--she runs under the auditorium, she suddenly heard the crowd running towards her so she is looking backwards while she run and she trips with Nick who is on the floor because of the darts—

---the card flies outside the auditorium and an actor gets it---

Bonnie: crap!! They got it!

Kaylee: hahah, lets go to the auditorium to look for it

---they run to the auditorium---

----exclusive room---

Meg: hey! That's unfair!! Nick is like death in there!

Tori: DEATH! AHHH WE ARE NEXT!

Scott: ugh! :/

----

Bonnie: Kaylee if you get the card, don't scream cause they will found out and go against us!

Kaylee: mhm ok…

---confessionals---

Bonnie: oops, I think I just helped Kaylee :/

---ends---

--Kaylee sees the card so she screams and attacks the actor and the crowd goes against her and against Bonnie---

--both girls are running and they see that Nick is getting up, they are running towards Nick dodging darts, they pass Nick and the darts hit Nick and he faints again---

Bonnie: crap! We are surrender! Hey give me the card- she grabs it-

Crowd: Give us the card and we wont attack!

Bonnie: :o! its not mine, here take it –she gives it to Kaylee—

Kaylee: oh no thanks –she gives it to Bonnie—

Crowd: Shoot the crazy girl!!!

---Kaylee dodges the darts and they hit Bonnie, Bonnie faints, Kaylee grabs the card and leaves running—

---exclusive room---

Cameron: Bonnie!!!

Ashley: relax she's going to be ok!

----

--Kaylee is about to get to the set 31, but suddenly an actor stands and tries to steal the card, they are fighting, but the actor gets it and leaves running outside of the studios---

Kaylee: well that was random!

---Nate appears---

Nate: well well well, you lost the card, so that means anyone can get voted off!!!, hey where is the rest?

Kaylee: It was so awesome!!! Nick was like: hey Im alive and then he was on the floor again, hahahah then Bonnie was like ahhh ouch ouch and she fainted!! Hahahahahaha

Nate: mmm, ok? Well we will have to wait till they wake up!!

Kaylee: ok hahahaha

----3 hours pass---

Nate: ok what the heck!

--suddenly Chef J,.R arrives with Bonnie---

Nate: well hello sleeping beauty!

Bonnie: :/

Nate: no sense of humor at all!! Anyways we have to wait till Nick wakes up!

-----5 hours pass---

Nate: ugh! Im sick of waiting, you know what, we will just do it now! So that means, Kaylee you were awake all time so you are safe, and Bonnie you are awake too so you are safe, so that means….

----clip showing Chef J.R and Nate grabbing Nick and throwing him into the lameouisne---

Bonnie: well that was random!

Nate: all day has been random!

Kaylee: hahahahahahaha

Nate: What will our finalist face? Who would win the 100 000 dollars and who would be going home with nothing!! Hahahaha, find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!!


	14. Chapter 14 The very last episode?

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!, Final 3!! They had to look for a card, there were some hits –shows the mad crows- some pass out ppl –shows Bonnie and Nick being dizzy by the darts- and at the end it was Nick who was thrown in the lameousine, what will the finalist face? And who would win? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!!!!

---theme song plays---

--Exclusive room-

--Nick appears waking up---

Nick: huh? Meg? What am I doing here?

Meg: mmm well, u pass out and you well…. Mmm

Nick: :O NOO I LOST!! IM OUT :(

Meg: its ok, you did great!

--they kiss---

----Studios

Nate: Wake up ladies and meet me at the set on 30 minutes!

---30 minutes pass---

Nate: Ok, hope you ate breakfast!

Kaylee: yeah I did!!

Bonnie: yeah, Chef gave us tons of food :)

Nate: heheheh, I know :), oh look who is here! The losers!!

--suddenly Nate dodges a shoe that was thrown by Scott—

Nate: jeez!!! Anyways, as we always do, the losers will go to one side, either Bonnie or either Kaylee, so divide yourselves!

----

Kaylee side: Tori, Dove, Jack, Jake, Sharon, Arnold, Scott

Bonnie side: Cameron, Meg, Nick, Chong Yin, Johnny, Ashley, Amber

----

Kaylee: aww tanks to be here on my side guys, cause if you weren't I will totally KILL YOU ALLL!!!!!!

All on Kaylle side: :o

Kaylee: hahaha I was just joking!! I was making a dramatic scene, hello the show is called total drama Hollywood! SO THERE HAS TO BE SOME DRAMA.

Kaylle side people: ok?

--Jack is walking slowly away from there, but Kaylee sees him---

Kaylee: hey! Where you think you are going! GET BACK HERE!!

Nate: mm ok?, anyways the challenge will consist of this:

---

You must eat the food on those tables and find a key, when you find the key you must run to the back doors and open the door, that door will send you to another set where you will have to find some clues to open the lock of that set door, once you open that door you will have to run around the studios and look for the 3 of the 6 hidden flags, once you got your 3 flags, you must come back here, first to get here wins!!

Nate: ready?

Bonnie: mm more food!! But we just ate like pigs!!

Nate: I know :) hahaha

---confessionals---

Bonnie: wow hes so mean! And the challenge looks hard!

Kaylee: mm I don't care about the food! I still can eat it :)

----ends---

Nate: GOOO!!

---both start eating like crazy, Bonnie bites a hamburger and she finds the key, so she leaves running ---

Kaylee: ouch!! Oh my god! I think I just ate my key!

Nate: mm whatever just go!

--she leaves towards the door—

Tori: ahhh what? But what if the key makes her die!!

Nate: :/

----Second set

--the girls are in different rooms—

Bonnie: ugh! I cant find anything!

--Kaylee sees a code and she runs to type it in the door, but suddenly the lights go off, so she cant read the code—

Kaylee: mm I cant see LIGHTS PLEASE!!

---It shows Johnny pulling the electricity cables—

Jake: hey!!! That's not fair

---Jake and Jack run and push Johnny out of the way and they put the cables back on---

---Bonnie finds the code too and she leaves, with Kaylee behind her---

---confessionals---

Bonnie: wow we are very close!!!

---ends---

-By this moment Kaylee has 2 flags and Bonnie has 1---

Kaylee: I can't find the last one!!

.---Bonnie fins 1 more, so she has 2---

---Kaylee finds the last one, and she is running towards the set—

Amber: guys you know what to do!

---suddenly a crowd of paparazzi stand in front of Kaylee blocking her way-

Cameron: (shouting) Come on Bonnie!!

---Bonnie finds the final flag and runs towards the set—

Sharon: ahh Arnold Bonnie is going to win!! We have to do something!

Arnold: oh I know what to do!

---Arnold runs towards the paparazzis---

Arnold: hey take me some pics! Using my sword!

Paparazzi: ahh no way!! –they leaves running—

---Kaylee runs—

Ashley: oh no Kaylee is getting closer, we got to do something!

Chong Yin: hysde suveli gufe

Ashley: huh? Whatever :/

---

Meg: yay Bonnie run!!! –she is jumping and she pulls a camera and it falls in front of Bonnie and she trips—

Bonnie: ouch!

Meg: oopsie sorry!

--Kaylee is on the lead---

---suddenly Ashley starts shooting at Kaylee tranquilizer darts---

Kaylee: haha that's the best you got!!!

Ashley: crap!

--shows Nick helping Bonnie to get up and she starts running---

---Kaylee is in the lead, but Bonnie is right behind her—

---they keep running and Bonnie crosses the finish line—

Cameron: yay Bonnie you did it!!

Bonnie: :) yay!

Nate: no no no, not so fast!!

Bonnie: huh?

Nate: Bonnie you drop your flag before crossing the finish line!!

Bonnie: oh crap!

Nate: yeah, so that means Kaylee wins!!!

Kaylee: wohoo!!! Party!!!!

All: woot Congrats Kaylee

---confessional---

Kaylee: wohoo!!! I won!! Omg that was soooooo mmm sooo awesome!!! Hahahahaa

Bonnie: well at least I tried :)

Ashley: huh? What? The crazy girl won! This is made up!! That's like impossible, its so –she gets cuts-

---ends---

Nate: And the final trophy goes to:

KAYLEE!!

Kaylee: yay!!!

Nate: thanks for watching viewers! Keep in touch! This was TOTAL DRAMA HOOLLYWOOD


	15. Chapter 15 Special Episode

Nate: yo wassup!!! We are back to the studios! Its been long since the 12 contestants fight to death for just 100000 dollars, we had lots of losers! Until it came to the crazy chick Kaylee who show us that being crazy and hyper kind of helps sometimes hahahaha, anyways well be going to the exclusive room to watch on the losers so stay for more of TOTAL DRAMA HOLLYWOOD!

--theme song plays---

Nate: hey wassup losers!

Scott: ugh!

Nate: hahahaha, how are you all doing? I hope good and ready for the next challenge!

Ashley: Challenge?

Nate: yeah! As we always do you will have the opportunity to win 1 million dollars!

Kaylee: cool, how is that possible!! If I get them, ill get 1100000 dollars!

Nate: well not exactly, Kaylee, if we do this challenge you will have to give up the 100000 dollars to win 1 million!

Kaylee: o cool Il do it!!!

Nate: ok awesome!, there something more, If you let the big losers who didn't got to TDH play, instead of 1 million dollars it would be 1 million and 1000 dollars!!

Kaylee: :o wow!, but theres more competition! So NO

Nate: mm well are you sure! Its only 3 more people, Sharon, Jake and Chong Yin.

Kaylee: :O Chong Yin!! LET THEM ALL PLAY WOOHOO!!!

Nate: ok actors, get ready!, the chest will be hidden somewhere around the studios, when you find it, you must find the code to open it. If none of you open it before an hour, then the chest will explote!!!

Tori: what? Explote?

Nate: yeah, well it is a water bomb! Hehehehe I came up with that one!

All: :/

Sharon: mm smarty how are we suppose to get from here to studios!

Nate: oh right! There is a bus who comes here and then goes to the studios, so GOOO!

---they leave running----

---confessional---

Ashley: ugh! Why they make us play if there is going to be this at the end!

----ends---

---they get to the bus and only 10 people fit---

People who go in: Bonnie, Cameron, Meg, Johnny, Sharon, Dove, Amber, , Scott, Jake, Jack

---the bus leaves—

Ashley: -beep- we lost the bus! Im running to the studios!

---Ashley leaves---

---a bus arrives—

Kaylee: oh cool!

---Tori, Kaylee, Nick, Arnold and Chong Yin ride the bus and it leaves—

---they pass Ashley---

Ashley: hey wait!!

--the bus doesn't stops and it arrives to the studios—

Nick: aww Meg you wait for me!

Meg: yesh!

--they kiss and run looking for the chest—

---

Dove: hey girls! Are we still in an alliance?

Kaylee and Tori: yeah!

Dove: aww ok! Lets get that money!

---they hug and leave running---

---

Scott: hey dude want to look together and form like a guys alliance?

Johnny: yeah sure!

---they see Chong Yin looking at them---

Scott: Why is he looking at us?

Johnny: I don't know!

----confessionals---

Chong Yin: juef dooif nnujse TRANSLATION: Those two are stupids!

---ends----

Johnny: mm dude follow us!

Chong Yin: gefe fuse vile

---the 3 leaves running---

----

Jack: hey there Amber!

Amber: ugh! Don't you think going with me you 2!! After what waterfall!! I won't go with you guys!!!

Jake: oh come one! I got push into 10 stairs!

Amber: whatever!

----Amber leaves and Jack and Jake follow her----

---

Arnold: hey Ashley, want to search together!

Sharon: yeah sure! I'm looking for the code to open it!

---they leave running---

---

-Cameron is running and he gets pull—

Bonnie: hey Cam!

Cameron: mm hey

Bonnie. I just wanted to know if we are ok?

Cameron: yeah ok, I get you were tired!

Bonnie: ok I love you!

---they make out, on the top of them is the chest hanging from a camera—

Cameron: lets look for the chest!

Bonnie: ok!

----they leave ---

---Ashley arrives to the studios and runs to look for the chest---

---

---Chong Yin sees the chest----

Chong Yin: huye foide siebo fjye!! –he points at the chest---

Scott: ugh1 cant understand you!

Johnny: yeah me neither lets just keep looking for it!

---they keep looking

---confessionals---

Nate: ok are they dumb?

---ends----

---Ashley sees the chest and she grabs it—

Ashley: yes! Now I got to go to set 31!

---she leaves---

Nate: HINT… THE CHEST IS GOING FAST TO SET 31!

----

Sharon: yay! I know how to open it, look –she shows a paper with the code—

Johnny: dude did u heard that!

Scott. Yeah we got to get that!

Johnny: :o I know!

--he runs towards Sharon and he steals the paper—

Sharon: hey!

Arnold: oh you didn't!!

--Arnold starts doing weird fighting moves, but Scott makes him trips—

---

Tori: We have to go to set 31!!

Kaylee: yeah, the fastest way is to cross set 21 then set 29!!

Dove: wow! Kaylee you are getting better on this!

Kaylee: yeah that's why I won and you didn't!! hehehehe

---confessionals---

Dove: what the –beep- did she said!!!

---ends---

Dove: what?

Tori: No girls don't fight!! Lets get moving!

---they leave---

---

--SET 31

Ashley: Nate where are you? –she hears the other people coming so she hides behind the stage--

---Johnny, Chong Yin, , Bonnie, Cameron, Amber, Jack, Jake, Scott, Sharon and Arnold get to set 31 and look for Ashley—

---Kaylee, Dove, Tori, Nick and Meg are running together to set 31---

Meg: Hurry Nick! We got to get to the chest its about to explote!!

--Kaylee, Nick and Meg go in the set and Tori stops before going in and Dove sees the costume trailer and she runs to it---

Tori: Im not going in! I could die in there!!

----SET 31

Meg: Open it fast before it detonates!

Ashley: (jumping out the stage) DETONATES! Ahh you can have it!

---she throws it to Jack—

Jack: ahh No thank take it!

--he throws it to Bonnie-

Bonnie: ahh Happy Birthady

--she gives to Nick-

Nick: ahhh

-he gives to Sharon—

Sharon: I know how to open it! –she tries to open it—

Scott: :o she knows how to open it!

---he jumps to get the chest, then everyone tries to get the chest-

----suddenly the chest explodes and water goes everywhere and the people flies away—

---Scott, Nick, Meg, Kaylee, Jack, Sharon, Chong Yin, Ashley, Bonnie and Arnold fly away and hit the walls—

---Johnny, Jake, Cameron and Amber fly away and hit a window and they fly out of the set---

---Tori hears the bomb and leaves running to the costume trailer where Dove is---

--Nate arrives and see the 10 people that are inside the set all wet---

Nate: oh wow! Looks like you made the chest explode :/ good job!! :/ mmm well that means that you 10 are tied! And

--he goes outside and looks at Cameron, Amber , Jake and Johnny who are hurt by the fly---

Nate: you 4 didn't tied!

---Tori and Dove arrive running---

Tori: ahh what was that sound?

Dove: yeah what was it?

Nate: :O 2 more losers hehehhe!!

--suddenly Chef J.R arrives---

Chef JR: (whispers to Nate) Nate that wasn't the original chest!!

Nate: (shouting) What? Tht wasn't the original! Oh oops :/

Chef Jr: :/

Nate: so you mean there are 2 chest?

Chef Jr: yeah!

Nate: Was that ur idea?

Chef: yeah!

Nate: cool!, so where is the original?

Chef JR: Its still hidden somewhere!

Nate: oh ok! You heard that actors, goo get it!!

---they leave running, the people that hit the window are running slowly---

---suddenly they all see someone with the chest and he runs outside of the studios and leaves on a car---

Ashley: what the –beep-?

Nate: oh wow, you guys lost the chest AGAIN!, looks like we had a tie between mmm… looks like everyone!!

---confessionals---

Meg: cool, another season equals more Nick hehe :)

Kaylee: yeah! I´m so owning next season!

Scott: ugh another one!!! :/

---ends----

Nate: Thanks for watching viewers, this have been a dramatic season but catch us for more drama on TOTAL DRAMA WORLDWIDE!!!


End file.
